¿Te apetece jugar?
by Furrett Buresion
Summary: Una inocente pregunta a la que nunca debió responder que sí./ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Emma (Saorii D' Herondale)!


**Este fic es un regalo para Saorii D' Herondale por su cumpleaños, el cual lo estamos celebrando en el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos".**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro _Troll_ Mashima.**

* * *

El mago del tatuaje rojo paseaba su vista por el mapa que había extendido en el suelo algunos minutos antes. Como el maestro de Crime Sorcière que era, debía ser quién tomara las decisiones importantes.

Esa tarde estaba enfrascado intentando elegir el próximo rumbo que él y sus dos acompañantes seguirían. Sí, intentando, porque las susodichas no paraban de reír, refunfuñar y por sobre todo gritar "¡Uno!". ¿Qué demonios querían decir con eso? O mejor debería cuestionarse: ¿Por qué no estaban cooperando? Si bien era cierto que era el maestro, un poco de ayuda no lo mataría.

Movido por la curiosidad se levantó de donde estaba sentado, para dirigirse a la habitación continua y averiguar de una vez por todas que mantenía tan divertidas a ambas magas.

Las encontró sentadas en el suelo con una baraja de cartas en el medio.

—Chicas, ¿qué hacen?—preguntó con su calma usual al llegar.

—Oh, solo estábamos jugando—respondió Ultear con simpleza.

—¿Te apetece jugar?

Jellal en ningún momento imaginó que el pandemónium se desataría con una sencilla pregunta como lo era esa. Quizás fue por eso que aceptó sin considerarlo demasiado... O por la cara de exceed degollado que estaba poniendo Meredy en ese momento.

—Francamente no le veo ningún problema a recrearse un poco... Está bien, pero solo una partida.

Meredy no se molestó en disimular su alegría. Ser la consentida por Jellal tenía sus muchas ventajas. Una de ellas era que difícilmente recibiría un "no" de parte del mago y era muy consciente de eso. Mientras la maga de cabellos rosáceos celebraba, Ultear explicaba pacientemente las reglas del juego a Jellal.

* * *

—¡Jellal es un tramposo!—acusó la menor de los tres.

—¿Dé que hablas? He seguido las reglas al pie de la letra. La carta tiene un seis y yo he puesto otra con el mismo número—para demostrárselo levantó la carta y se la enseñó.

—No me lo esperaba de ti, Jellal—se burló un poco Ultear arrebatándole la carta de las manos. Luego la invirtió demostrando que la carta no era un seis, sino un nueve—A nosotras no nos engañas.

—Que me haya confundido no me vuelve un tramposo.

—Como digas—decidió molestarlo un poco más.—Oh, casi lo olvido, roba dos.

—¿Qué?

—Que robes dos cartas. Cada vez que cometes un error de esos tienes que hacerlo.

Entre extrañado y dudoso hizo lo que le exigía.

* * *

Después de eso el juego siguió su curso con normalidad.

Inesperadamente Jellal era el que llevaba consigo menos cartas gracias a uno que otro comodín inofensivo como el cambia color o el reversa.

Y habría ganado de no ser por una carta sacada del mismísimo inframundo, la carta que sería su completa perdición.

Así es, Ultear había osado a usar como su último recurso, el temido por todos, roba cuatro.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Jellal estaba preparado para algo como eso. Él también tenía en su posesión esa carta del mal. Realmente lo sentía por Meredy, pero se negaba a perder. La susodicha ni se inmutó cuando hizo uso de la carta, simplemente colocó, para la desgracia del mago, una idéntica en el centro. Ultear la imitó. Él ya no poseía ninguna carta para defenderse.

—Roba dieciséis—le dijo divertida la maga de enlace sensorial.

—E-eso no es justo.

—Cuatro por cuatro son dieciséis, Jellal—acotó la mayor de las dos riéndose de la desgracia del pobre de cabellos azulados.

El aludido gruñó por lo bajo y sacó las dichosas dieciséis cartas del mazo.

Estaba decidido a no perder ante ellas. Alguna de esas cartas que había sacado tendría que ser un comodín, ¿no?

No se equivocaba, lo decepcionante era que solo tenía dos cambia color y ni un roba cuatro. Suspiró resignado.

—Pido rojo—dijo tras colocar el comodín en el centro.

Hubo silencio. Lo único que podía oírse era el sonido de las cartas siendo desplazadas hacia un lado en un intento de encontrar una con el color pedido.

—Paso.

Meredy también cedió su turno.

Parece que la suerte por fin estaba de su lado. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

* * *

Jellal tenía dos cartas, Ultear cinco y Meredy seis. No había que carcomerse la cabeza para adivinar quién se haría con la victoria.

O esa línea de pensamiento seguía un confiado Jellal cuando depositó la penúltima carta que le quedaba.

—¡Roba dos! ¡Olvidaste decir "uno"!

—Iba a decirlo de todas formas...—dijo apartando su mirada hacia algún punto de la pared.

—Eso se oyó tan cierto como que tienes novia.

Bufó al tiempo que sacaba las cartas del mazo. Probablemente no iban a dejar de fastidiarlo con eso hasta que muriera o... se confesara a Erza. Lo que ocurriese primero.

* * *

—¡Uno!—gritó con euforia no muy propia de él.

—No, roba dos.

Ultear habría jurado ver un pequeño tic en el ojo del mago.

—De eso nada, yo gané—afirmó con molestia.

—No puedes usar un comodín como carta final.

Jellal era un hombre que sabía mantener la calma la mayor parte del tiempo… Lo que no significaba que por dentro no estuviese pensando en todo su diccionario de palabras no muy corteses que digamos. Y Ultear lo notaba. Es más, se burlaba descaradamente de él y su incesante mirada de querer cometer un homicidio.

* * *

Esa tarde había aprendido que nunca había que fiarse de los pucheros de Meredy (por muy adorables que fueran), que "recrearse un poco de vez en cuando" podía ser frustrante y desesperante, que el roba cuatro bien podría ser uno de los demonios de Zeref y, lo más importante, que Ultear y Meredy (aún bajo esa fachada de chicas buenas y afables) eran de lo más peligrosas juntas.

—Jellal, ¿qué tal una nueva partida cuando termines tus deberes?

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Está bien, pero es mi deber advertirles que no perderé esta vez.

Aunque a veces, el conocimiento valioso se puede disolver gracias al orgullo... O esa condenada mirada hipnótica que poseía Meredy junto con la retadora de Ultear.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor: "Más vale tarde que nunca" ese es mi lema :p**

 **Okey, esto iba a ser un brotp con Grimore Heart, pero idea salvaje y ganas de ver a Jellal en esta situación aparecieron(?) :D. Espero que haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito) y lamento, otra vez, la tardanza (y el no poder adjuntar polvo de hadas y dulces de Mest, pero eso se lo puedes reclamar a Lec(?)).**

 **Gracias Yuki por aguantar mis lloriqueos y por hacer de musa(?) también gracias a ti, lector, por leer ;3**


End file.
